2016 St. Patrick's Day
= Event Description = This was a temporary event that started on March 10, 2016. Saint Patrick's Day is almost here. Come to join the fun! Collect holiday item, chat with citizens, fulfill all the conditions of the special event, and build the main building: Dublin Castle! Completing the event involves completing 10 quests. = Duration and Reward = Event Duration: 12 days and 6 hours Reward: Dublin Castle = Gifts = During the event, players were given the chance to send themed gifts to their friends. Each gift costs 25 "Lucky Clovers" to send, which can be found in Magical Treasures. Possible rewards included the following game resources: = Event Tasks = Tasks are designed around the following items: * The most important item to collect is the Leprechaun Shoe. Cost 1 per shoe. * With 25 Leprechaun Shoes you can get 1 Magical Treasure. In which you can find: Rainbows, Hats and Lucky Clovers and various items for your city. * Pot of Gold. Cost 15 , and can contain various items for your city, including Leprechaun Shoes. 1. Leprechaun Magic "Saint Patrick's Day has come to your city! Celebrate with your citizens and decorate the streets for this happy occasion! Ask your citizens for special holiday items - they won't be able to refuse! ''" * Collect 50 Leprechaun Shoes * Get 2 Magical Treasures Reward: 7,500, 75, 100 2. Magical Rainbow "''According to legend, leprechauns keep their gold in pots that they hide at the end of the rainbow. Can you find this wonderful treasure? Look for rainbow in your city and give it a try!" *Collect 10 Pieces of Rainbow *Collect 4 Pots of Gold Reward: 7,500, 75, 100 3. Saint Patrick "Make your friends' day! Give your colleagues and neighbors leprechaun treasures - they'll bring you luck! And make sure you ask the city residents for hats. Once you've completed this quest you'll be able to erect a statue of Saint Patrick in your city! * Send your friends 5 Gifts of the Leprechauns * Collect 35 Hats Reward: 10,000, 150, 750 Reward! Saint Patrick Statue 4. Friendly Help Your friends totally forgot to send you thank-you gifts! Remind them of your generosity and ask for a holiday gift. In the meantime, your citizens are thrilled with the statue of Saint Patrick and have asked you to make this wonderful monument even better! *Upgrade the Saint Patrick Statue to level 3 *Receive Gifts of the Leprechauns from friends 15 times Reward: 10,000, 125, 250 5. Irish Magic Do you believe in miracles? Your city is already enveloped in magic! Ask your citizens to share their magical items with you. They'd be happy to share! *Collect 10 Pots of Gold *Collect 75 Leprechaun Shoes Reward: 15,000, 125, 150 6. Happy Moments *Upgrade the Saint Patrick Statue to level 5 *Collect 10 Leprechaun Shoes Reward: 15,000, 150, 150 7. Architect's Masterpiece * Collect income from the Saint Patrick Statue 2 times * Collect 30 Hats Reward: 20,000, 150, 1500 Reward! Blackrock Castle 8. Wondrous Gifts *Upgrade Blackrock Castle to level 3 *Receive Gift of the Leprechauns from friends 25 times Reward: 20,000, 175, 175 9. Gold Supply * * Reward: 25,000, 175, 175 10. Holiday is here! * * Reward: 50,000, 300, 5500 Category:Event